The things you do in the name of love
by Oceanewave
Summary: Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Chuuya pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sortait à peine de l'avion en provenance de Chicago, que son téléphone s'était mis à vibrer inlassablement sous toutes les notifications qu'il recevait.


**Bonjour! Je reviens avec un petit OS, ça fait des siècles que je n'avais pas posté sur ce fandom!**

 **Cette histoire fait un peu suite à mon three-shots "Safe", bien que vous n'ayez pas forcément besoin de le lire pour comprendre ce qui suit. Juste à savoir que Dazai et Chuuya sont déjà ensemble et mariés en plus! :)**

 **ATTENTION: cette histoire contient des paroles peu orthodoxe, il y a également des scènes de tortures alors si cela vous mets mal à l'aise ne lisait pas les parties en italique ou alors, quittez cette page, c'est plus sûr.**

 **Ce qui est en Italique fait référence à des événements passés.**

 **J'avais déjà posté cette histoire il y a quelques temps mais je l'ai supprimé pour la modifier, alors si vous avez une impression de déjà-vu au début c'est normal!**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis! :)**

* * *

" _Ah, what is the life of a human being – a drop of dew,_

 _A flash of lightning?_

 _This is so sad._

 _So sad._

 _What can I say?"_

 _Akutagawa Ryuunosuke_

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Chuuya pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sortait à peine de l'avion en provenance de Chicago, que son téléphone s'était mis à vibrer inlassablement sous toutes les notifications qu'il recevait. En sentant l'appareil être autant sollicité, Chuuya commençait à regretter de l'avoir éteint pendant la majorité de la semaine. Néanmoins il ne put jeter un véritable coup d'oeil à son portable que lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé dans le taxi qui allait le mener à son domicile.

Une dizaine d'appels de la part de Dazai, mais ceci n'avait en soit rien d'étonnant, puisque le jeune homme avait tendance à le harceler de messages ou de coups de fils au moindre signe d'ennui. Il y avait également quelques messages de Akutagawa qui parlait d'un accident plus ou moins grave et dont il aurait les détails à son arrivé. Néanmoins ce qui étonna Chuuya fut le message de Kunikida. Il n'était pas certain de savoir à quel moment le numéro du détective avait été ajouté à ses contacts, mais il soupçonnait Dazai d'être derrière tout ceci.

 **Venez à l'Agence dès que votre avion aura atterri.**

L'Exécutif resta un petit moment à fixer l'écran de son mobile. Ceci pourrait très bien être une blague de Dazai, après tout, cela ne serait pas la première fois que son compagnon utilisait ses collègues pour le faire réagir. Mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il devait s'arrêter à l'endroit indiqué, alors un peu malgré lui, Chuuya ordonna au chauffeur de taxi de prendre la route vers le lieu de travail de celui qui partageait sa vie.

 _« Il vaudrait mieux pour lui que ce ne soit pas encore un coup foireux... »_ Pensa Chuuya, un léger soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait le paysage défiler.

* * *

Chuuya remercia le chauffeur et lui régla la somme dut avant de s'aventurer vers le bâtiment de l'Agence. Il arriva à l'étage voulu en peu de temps et il ne chercha pas à cacher sa présence. Si ceci était une blague, autant en finir rapidement.

-Je suis là, où est l'autre imbécile qu'on en finisse ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et j'aimerai…

Les mots qui suivirent moururent entre ses lèvres lorsque les visages graves des membres de l'Agence se tournèrent vers lui en un seul mouvement. Chuuya remarqua alors que Dazai et Atsushi manquaient à l'appel.

Il vit Kunikida se levait de son siège et se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas rigide. Le blond avait toujours eu un air sérieux peint sur le visage, mais à cet instant, en le voyant, Chuuya en eut des frissons et un sentiment de peur s'empara de lui sans vraiment qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Nakahara. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez rentrer aussi tôt. J'imaginais vous voir demain. Je suppose que votre mission s'est mieux passé que prévu. _Dit Kunikida._

-Je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez fait venir jusqu'ici, pour me parler du temps que j'ai pris à rentrer et de ma mission. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _Demanda Chuuya, pressé d'arriver droit au but._

Une chaise lui fit présenté pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir mais autant de suspens commençait à mettre ses nerfs à vifs alors Chuuya siffla de mécontentement et tapa du pied pour montrer son impatience.

-Je ne suis pas venu jouer à la dînette bande d'imbécile, c'est quoi votre problème ? _Quémanda une nouvelle fois Chuuya._

Kunikida s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre et Chuuya la reconnu comme appartenant à Yosano. Il n'avait jamais vraiment interagit avec la demoiselle, mais Dazai lui avait raconté assez d'histoires sur la jeune femme pour qu'il puisse la distinguer aisément.

-Dazai et Atsushi ont été pris en otage par un groupe de malfrats il y a quelque jours de cela. Nous ne connaissons pas le but et nous n'avons pas pu les arrêter. Ils ont relâché Atsushi hier matin et Dazai, il y a tout juste deux heures. Atsushi a pu rentrer chez lui un peu plus tôt dans la journée mais nous n'avons rien appris de constructif, puisqu'il refuse de parler et semble être en état de choc. _Dit la brune, le ton grave._

Chuuya sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la suite n'allait absolument pas lui plaire.

-Pour ce qui est de Dazai...il est actuellement à l'infirmerie de l'Agence et est dans un état...Il est conscient mais il...semble être dans un état second. Il n'a reconnu aucun d'entre nous et cela à bien failli dégénéré avec Kunikida et...le seul mot qu'il répète sans cesse c'est « Chuuya ». Il ne veut parlé à personne d'autre que vous. _Termina Yosano._

Le rouquin ne chercha pas à savoir davantage et tourna des talons en direction de l'infirmerie. Combien de fois avait-il emprunté ce chemin pour récupérer son idiot de partenaire, il ne saurait le dire.

-Peu importe ce que vous allez entendre, peu importe ce qui va se passer la dedans, je ne veux voir personne entrer dans cette foutu pièce tant que je n'ai pas dit que vous pourriez le faire. Sous aucun prétexte.

* * *

L'infirmerie, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, était à présent un vrai chantier. Les lits étaient sans dessus-dessous et le matériel médical jonchaient lamentablement au sol. Des couteaux se trouvaient au pied de la porte et Chuuya ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils avaient été lancés par Dazai, sans doute pour se défendre de ce qu'il avait considéré comme étant une menace sur le moment.

Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette tremblante du brun, assit dans un coin de la pièce, les bras enroulé autour des jambes, comme si il essayait de se rendre le plus petit possible.

Et cette vision plomba définitivement le coeur de Chuuya parce que cela ramena en lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublié. Ce genre de comportement, Chuuya les connaissaient par cœur, parce que c'était souvent ainsi qu'il retrouvait Dazai après l'une de ses séances « d'éducation » avec Mori. À l'époque Chuuya n'avait rien fait pour lui venir en aide, estimant que Dazai était assez fort, et il était toujours conforté dans cette idée en voyant le jeune homme, quelques heures plus tard agir comme si de rien était.

Mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui.

Parce que Chuuya acceptait enfin ses sentiments envers Dazai, parce qu'ils partageaient une vie ensemble, et qu'ils s'étaient jurés l'un à l'autre il y avait de cela quelques temps.

Et surtout parce que Chuuya, plus que quiconque, savait à quel point Dazai était brisé et que si il en était arrivé à ce point là, c'est que pendant sa captivité, quelque chose avait fait remonté ses démons en lui.

Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur pour aider Dazai à l'époque.

Cette fois-ci il sauverait Dazai, quoiqu'il en coûte.

* * *

 _-Dazai-kun, es-tu prêt pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui mon petit ?_

 _La voix enjouée de Mori empli la pièce alors que le petit corps tremblant de Dazai se trouvait sur une table d'opération. Il combattait ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait._

 _-Il est important que tu saches encaisser la douleur Dazai-kun. C'est cela qui te rendra le plus redoutable sur le terrain…_

 _Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mori et malgré ses mots, prononcés de manière aussi douce, Dazai n'eut aucun mal à voir que tout ce que voulait Mori en réalité, était qu'il cède à la peur, qu'il laisse libre court à ses larmes et qu'il demande à être épargné._

 _Mais Dazai ne lui offrirait pas cette satisfaction._

 _Plutôt mourir._

* * *

Chuuya posa ses mains tendrement sur les genoux de Dazai, veillant à ce que le jeune homme ne se sente pas piégé. Il savait qu'il courrait un gros risque en se mettant d'aussi prêt et en établissant un contact, annulant ainsi la seule protection qu'il aurait pu avoir : son pouvoir. Mais on lui avait dit que Dazai le cherchait, lui et uniquement lui, alors il misa sa chance sur le fait qu'il ne risquait rien.

Pourtant lorsque Dazai sursauta et posa ses prunelles ambrées sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se figer, comme un cerf prit entre les fars d'une voiture.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, l'un à la recherche du danger et l'autre se demandant si il était en sécurité. Le contact dura quelques minutes avant que le corps de Dazai ne se relâche et qu'il baisse du regard. Chuuya se permit de se détendre uniquement à ce moment là.

-Dazai ?

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne reçut aucune réponse verbale, néanmoins les bras autour des longues jambes, glissèrent vers le sol et Chuuya prit cela comme un signe d'invitation. Il bougea de sorte à caler le plus grand entre ses jambes. La position n'était pas très pratique, ni confortable mais Chuuya avait besoin de s'assurer que tout était entrain de se remettre en ordre et surtout de rassurer Dazai et de montrer qu'il était là. Dazai ne perdit pas de temps pour aller enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de son compagnon, respirant son odeur.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Chuuya aurait sûrement été gêné et il aurait cherché à éjecter le brun. Mais cette fois-ci il se glissa ses bras autour du corps tremblant, tout en murmurant quelques paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes.

* * *

 _-Osamu Dazai uh ? J'aurai jamais cru t'avoir aussi facilement dans mes filets ! Mais bon je vais pas m'en plaindre, après tout notre butin arrivera plus vite comme ça !_

 _Dazai fronça des sourcils alors qu'il fixait l'homme face lui. C'était d'un classique de se faire prendre en embuscade dans une allée sombre. Honnêtement il se sentait assez stupide de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, pour sa défense la présence de Atsushi n'avait en rien facilité les choses. Aurait-il était seul face à ces hommes, qu'il aurait pu s'en débarrasser sans trop de problème. Après tout il avait exercé dans la Mafia et avait toutes les connaissances nécessaire pour les faire disparaître, d'autant plus qu'il était certain que ces idiots ne manqueraient à personne._

 _Mais Atsushi, le parfait petit Atsushi se tenait à ses côtés et la dernière chose dont il avait eu envi à l'instant était de traumatisé l'esprit innocent du jeune homme. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître._

 _-Je ne suis pas certain de vous être une très grande aide pour avoir votre fameux butin. La moitié de Yokahoma voudrait me voir mort. Alors le plus que vous aurez, serait leur gratitude pour avoir rendu un tel service._

 _Voilà ce qu'avait répondu Dazai, la voix chantante et le visage impassible. Il finirait par trouver une solution pour sortir de là, avec Atsushi, tout ce dont il avait besoin, s'était d'un peu de temps._

 _-Oh mais crois-moi, tu vas nous être d'une grande aide ! Puisque ta présence ici attirera Chuuya Nakahara. Et d'ailleurs...si on lui passait un petit coup de fil ?_

* * *

Chuuya n'était pas certain du temps qui s'était écoulé quand Dazai bougea légèrement pour pouvoir poser son regard sur son visage. Le roux pouvait certifier que cela était la première fois qu'il voyait les traits du brun témoigner d'autant de vulnérabilité. Lui qui veillait toujours à être maître de ses émotions.

-Chuuya…

La voix brisée de Dazai lui noua l'estomac d'une manière qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

-Je suis là Dazai...Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour te rejoindre.

Chuuya porta une main à la joue du jeune homme et il le vit fermer les yeux tandis qu'il pressait un peu plus sa joue contre sa paume, comme si il voulait se fondre dans le contact qui venait d'être établi.

-Que s'est-il passé la bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait ?

Les sourcils de Dazai se froncèrent alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient pour former une fine ligne.

Il secoua négativement de la tête et Chuuya n'insista pas davantage. Il porta simplement son autre main sur la joue libre de son compagnon et amena son visage vers le siens, de sorte à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

-D'accord...tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire maintenant… mais il faudra que tu m'en parles un jour Osamu.

Dazai laissa échapper un soupir tremblant lorsque son prénom fut prononcé de manière aussi douce. Il était rare que Chuuya montre cette partie de lui, même dans leur intimité, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, l'effet était toujours le même sur lui, il se sentait fondre comme neige au soleil.

-Je suis désolé…

Chuuya n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi Dazai s'excusait, ni envers qui, mais il décida d'y répondre en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme pour lui dire que rien n'avait de l'importance à part eux pour le moment.

* * *

 _-Rappel toi Dazai-kun, l'ennemi ne doit jamais savoir ce que tu ressens. Dès le moment où il aura mit le doigts dessus, il n'hésitera pas exploité cette partie de toi. Tu dois te montrer plus fort. Plus malin, expliqua Mori._

 _Se fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle, Dazai ne broncha pas lorsqu'une lame s'enfonça dans son bras, créant ainsi une plaie supplémentaire sur son corps déjà abîmé._

* * *

-Je crois que tu as foutu une peur bleue à tes collègues. _Dit Chuuya._

Changer légèrement de sujet, lui semblait être une bonne tactique, de cette manière Dazai se détendrait sans doute un peu plus.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai été plutôt surpris quand je suis entré ici. Tu as foutu un tel bazar. Parfois j'oublie à quel point tu peux être une diva quand tu t'y mets.

Il vit les yeux de Dazai s'ouvrir et il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les prunelles dansaient d'une petite étincelle de vie.

-Faudra que tu expliques tout ça à ton patron. J'espère pour toi qu'il est sympa parce que…

-Ils voulaient capturer Chuuya. _Interrompit Dazai._

A cela, Chuuya se figea. De toutes les choses à laquelle il s'était attendu, cette phrase n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

-Quoi ?

-Leur but était de t'attirer vers eux pour pouvoir te capturer. _Répéta Dazai._

-C'est complètement stupide, pourquoi ?

-Parce que chibi est puissant et qu'ils voulaient se venger. Une ancienne affaire... Comme t'approcher était difficile à cause de ta position au sein de la mafia ils ont décidé que me capturer était une bonne chose.

-Mais...et Atsushi alors ? _Demanda Chuuya._

-Dommage collatéral.

-Mais ils vous ont relâché…

-Ils ont relâché Atsushi oui. _Déclara Dazai, le visage sombre._ Ils ont vite compris qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité et je les ai conforté dans cette idée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de le laisser partir vivant.

Chuuya observa Dazai, abasourdi par ses révélations. Cependant un détail ne lui échappa pas.

-Tu dis qu'ils ont relâché Atsushi mais on t'a retrouvé il y a quelques heures...Pourquoi ils t'ont laissé partir si ils voulaient m'atteindre ?

-Ils ne m'ont pas laissé partir. _Répondit Dazai._ Je me suis créé une sortie tout seul.

* * *

 _-Dazai-kun, que dois-tu faire si tu te fais capturer ? Demanda Mori._

 _-Analyser la situation, trouvé une porte de sortie. Faire le moins de dégâts possible, éviter l'attention. Répondit automatiquement l'adolescent._

 _-Bien et que dois-tu faire si toutes les issues sont closes et qu'il t'est impossible de t'échapper ?_

 _-Je cré une issue._

 _-Comment ?_

 _-J'amène la situation à mon avantage._

 _-Comment ? Répéta Mori._

 _-Manipulation, chantage, menace._

 _-Et à la fin que doit-il rester ?_

 _-Des corps sans vies._

 _-C'est exactement ça mon garçon, tu as parfaitement retenu la leçon._

* * *

Le manipulateur de la Gravité, fronça des sourcils, incertain de la manière dont il devait interpréter cette phrase.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire Dazai ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire.

Dazai bougea de sorte à s'éloigner légèrement du corps de Chuuya et cela créa une légère panique chez le jeune homme. Il sentait que si il laissait le brun s'éloigner davantage, rien ne serait plus pareil. Alors il fit la chose la plus logique selon lui et il combla l'espace entre eux, glissant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et posant son front contre l'épaule qui lui était accessible.

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda le roux._

Il avait conscience que Dazai avait déjà enlevé des vies auparavant, après tout ils avaient fait parti de la Mafia et il n'avait pas été promu exécutif à un aussi jeune âge pour rien. Mais il savait aussi que le meurtre n'avait jamais été une passion pour Dazai. C'était simplement une obligation que sa position demandait.

-Parce que je n'avais pas le choix, _répondit Dazai._

A cela, Chuuya releva la tête, posant ses prunelles couleurs ciel sur le visage de son mari.

-Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix ? _Répéta Chuuya._ Tu dis toujours que tu as quitté la Mafia parce que tu voulais avoir le choix, pour ton ami Oda qui avait des pensées fixes concernant ce genre d'actes. Alors pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

Dazai serra la mâchoire. Oda était un sujet sensible, encore aujourd'hui, et le fait que Chuuya lui rappelle la raison pour laquelle il avait quitter la Mafia ne faisait qu'en rajouter sur le sentiment de confusion qu'il ressentait.

-C'était moi ou eux. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Tout ça n'a aucun sens Dazai. _Dit Chuuya._ C'est complètement débile comme raison, tu aurais très bien pu trouvé un moyen d'appeler tes collègues à l'aide, surtout que Atsushi avait réussi à s'en sortir alors tu m'excuseras stupides Dazai mais tu as ….

-Ils voulaient te tuer ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ?! Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Soit je mourrai, soit ils mourraient, et si j'étais mort Chuuya, plus rien ne les auraient empêcher de t'avoir.

Un lourd silence empli la pièce. De toutes les personnes qui constituaient son entourage, Chuuya n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait Dazai qui franchirait cette ligne pour lui. Et ce même si il avait conscience que les sentiments que le brun éprouvait pour lui, étaient profondément sincères. D'une certaine façon, Dazai suivait un code très particulier qu'il n'enfreignait que très rarement, et savoir que cette fois-ci il l'avait fait pour le protéger, Chuuya ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté et gratitude.

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurai pas pu me défendre tout seul ? _Finit par dire Chuuya._

 _-_ J'ai vue une menace imminente et j'y ai apporté une solution immédiate. Peu importe si tu aurais pu ou non te défendre, prendre le risque était hors de question.

Chuuya se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour empêcher un sourire de fleurir. Une personne en parfait état de santé mentale aurait été repoussée à l'idée de savoir que son compagnon avait commis un crime… Mais voilà, Chuuya faisait parti de la Mafia, des meurtres il en avait commis plus d'un et il continuerait à en faire probablement jusque la fin de ses jours. Alors la réaction qu'il eut après les propos de Dazai, fut de simplement aller poser un baiser sur la joue du plus grand. Pour le remercier d'avoir veiller sur lui à sa manière. Pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt et de ne pas avoir été disponible. Et pour lui dire, par ce geste, à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Et ce même si la moitié du temps, tout ce dont Chuuya avait envie, c'était d'étrangler l'idiot qui lui servait d'époux.

* * *

 _Dazai ne savait plus vraiment combien de temps était passé depuis le moment où il avait été placé dans cette pièce sombre et humide. Cela aurait pu faire un jour comme un mois que il n'y aurait vue aucune différence._

 _Il était assit, les mains liées dans le dos et les pieds attachés aux pattes de la chaise. Il entendait de léger tintement, semblable à des goûtes d'eaux s'échouant sur le sol._

 _Des bruits de pas lui fit ouvrir ses yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir fermés._

 _-Ah, Dazai-kun, je suis heureux de voir que tu es réveillé ! Pendant un instant j'ai eu peur d'être allé un peu trop loin dans mes petites expérimentations._

 _Le rire de Mori empli la pièce et Dazai se crispa. Ce fut seulement après avoir pris conscience des paroles du mafieux, que Dazai réalisa qu'il était en piteux état. Il tremblait et ses vêtements, trempés de sueur et d'eau, lui coller à la peau. Ses bras étaient ensanglanté et un couteau était logé dans l'une de ses cuisses. Il ne pouvait pas_ _se voir_ _mais si il se fiait à la douleur perçante qu'il ressentait à son œil gauche,_ _son visage n'était pas en meilleur état que le reste de son corps._

 _-Cela fait une semaine que tu es ici et tu ne devineras pas qui a demandé à te voir aujourd'hui ! s'exprima Mori, la voix enjouée._

 _Dazai ne portait pas réellement attention au propos de l'homme face à lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de faire cela. C'était plus simple pour lui de l'ignorer et de s'enfermer dans un petit coin de sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse à nouveau, ou que Mori, lassé de son petit jeu, finisse par s'en aller de lui-même. Et il s'apprêtait à suivre le même schéma lorsque la voix de Mori raisonna à nouveau dans la pièce._

 _-Chuuya-kun !Je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt étonné. Après tout nous savons tout les deux à quel point il te méprise. Néanmoins j'ai cru percevoir de l'inquiétude dans son regard, alors peut-être que tout ceci n'est finalement qu'un petit acte qu'il a mis en place ?_

 _Le coeur de Dazai loupa un battement en entendant le prénom de son partenaire._ _Il veilla à ne laisser rien transparaître sur ses traits, après tout, Mori lui avait répété plus d'une fois de ne pas laisser ses sentiments faire surface._

 _-Je me demandais, si je n'allais pas l'inviter pour nous prochaine cession d'entraînement ! Tu pourrai profiter d'une compagnie et quant à moi je pourrai m'amuser davantage. Qu'en penses-tu, Dazai-kun ?_

 _Lorsque Dazai posa enfin ses yeux sur Mori, tout ce qu'il laissa transparaître fut un regard froid et calculateur, et il sut qu'il venait tout juste de faire une erreur quand Mori laissa échapper un rire alors qu'il retirait un scalpel de sa blouse blanche._

 _-Jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais réussi à attirer toute ton attention et je commençais à désespérer mais ce regard Dazai-kun...ce regard valait largement l'attente. Chuuya-kun uh ? Comme c'est adorable._

 _La lame du scalpel glissa le long de sa joue droite et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sente un liquide chaud couler sur sa joue. Mais il ne flancha pas une seule fois, ni ne cligna des yeux, le regard tout simplement plongé dans celui de Mori._

 _-Voyons voir jusque où tu es prêt à aller pour ton précieux petit chien errant, Dazai-kun._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, en sortant enfin de cette salle, il laissa derrière lui le corps abîmé de Mori, assit et appuyé contre un mur, son rire raisonnant dans l'espace autour de lui._

 _Ses séances « d'éducation » avaient prit fin ce jour là._

 _L'élève avait dépassé le maître._

* * *

Sortir de l'Agence avait été plutôt simple. Lorsque Chuuya avait ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie, Dazai à peine quelques centimètres derrière lui, ils étaient tombés sur les visages inquiets des membres de l'Agence. Néanmoins personne n'avait osé faire le moindre mouvement, et honnêtement, Chuuya ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour cela.

Le roux s'était dirigé vers la sortie, sans dire un mot, entraînant Dazai avec lui, leurs mains fermement liées.

Aucun mots ne furent échangés, mais Chuuya ne manqua pas de remarquer la rigidité avec laquelle Dazai se déplaçait, ainsi que le fait qu'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour parler à ses collègues. Chuuya avait bien une petite idée du pourquoi, mais il préférait attendre d'être en lieu sur avec son compagnon avant de poser une quelconque question. Il ne pouvait risquer une crise ou même la fuite du brun.

* * *

 _-C'est vraiment dommage que ton partenaire ne réponde pas ! Ça enlève un peu de notre amuseme_ _nt tout ça ! N'est-ce pas les mecs ?_

 _Quelques rires se firent entendre et Dazai se retint de lever les aux ciels. Il se garda bien de préciser que la raison pour laquelle Chuuya ne répondait pas, était parce qu'il était hors du pays._

 _-En plus tu compliques bien les choses crétins. Tu ne parles pas et tu ne sembles pas vouloir l'ouvrir d'aussitôt._

 _Une main empoigna fermement ses mèches brunes et malgré la douleur qui le traversa pendant quelques secondes, il ne laissa rien paraître, si ce n'était un regard nonchalant, presque ennuyé._

 _-Mais peut-être que si je vais démembrer ton ami la bas, tu seras un peu plus bavard ?_

 _L'haleine parfumée de whisky et de tabac parvint jusqu'aux narines de Dazai et il eut toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas grimacer._

 _-Je lui couperais bien ses petites mains, de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'elles lui servent à grand-chose puisque vous n'allez pas sortir d'ici vivant alors…_

 _Dazai arqua un sourcil, peu impressionné, par le type de menace que laisser entendre l'homme face à lui. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour l'état physique d'Atsushi, après tout il avait un pouvoir de régénération. Mais la où se trouvait le problème, était que leur ravisseurs n'avaient aucune idée de cette faculté là et il se doutait que au moment où cela allait être découvert, ils n'hésiteraient pas à s'en servir._

 _Alors Dazai, fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il attira l'attention sur lui, provoquant, jouant, et se moquant des hommes autour de lui._

 _Il ignora délibérément l'air horrifié sur le visage d'Atsushi, lorsqu'une lame s'enfonça dans son épaule._

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux dans un silence total et aucun des deux n'avaient fait quoique ce soit pour changer cela. Dazai se complaisait dans le confort que la présence de Chuuya lui offrait, et Chuuya ne savait pas par où commencer tout simplement.

Le roux se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bain, et comme si il avait été son ombre, Dazai le suivit également. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements dans le calme avant de s'engouffrer dans la douche et que Chuuya ne se désigne pour régler la température de l'eau. Une fois chose faite, et que les goûtes d'eau se mirent à tomber sur leur corps, Chuuya se tourna vers Dazai, examinant enfin son compagnon.

Ses cheveux crasseux lui collait au front et sur ses tempes à cause de l'eau qui lui tombait dessus. Quelques blessures mineurs, ainsi que des hématomes étaient visibles. Il avait également gardé ses bandages sales sur différentes parties de son corps.

Chuuya poussa un petit soupir et entreprit de les défaire avec une douceur rarement vue chez lui.

* * *

 _Ils avaient finit par libérer Atsushi, et Dazai était plutôt fier de lui. Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme aille prévenir les membres de l'Agence, bien qu'il était certain que leur ravisseur ne le laisserait pas mémoriser leur localisation._

 _-Bien on a libéré l'orphelin, maintenant t'as tout intérêt à tenir parole et à nous dire tout ce qu'on veut savoir...parce que autrement, je peux te jurer que lorsque je mettrais la main sur ton petit copain le rouquin, je n'hésiterai pas à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'épargner...Je te tuerai devant lui pour voir la peur, la tristesse, la colère sur sa petite gueule d'ange._

 _Dazai laissa un sourire rempli de froideur fleurir sur ses lèvres avant de claquer les doigts, se libérant ainsi aisément des menottes qu'il avait aux poignets jusque maintenant._

 _Il retira la lame de son épaule, et avant que quiconque puisse agir, trois corps jonchés sur le sol, tandis qu'une main vengeresse en réclamer davantage._

* * *

-Je n'ai plus ma place auprès d'eux n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Dazai avait été à peine audible que Chuuya n'était pas certain d'avoir réellement compris ce qui venait d'être dit, néanmoins lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'air troublé du brun, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce dont il avait put parlé.

-Ces petits merdeux sont bien trop obsédé par le fait de te garder dans leur camps pour te laisser partir comme ça. _Répondit Chuuya, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ceci n'était pas la réponse que Dazai attendait._

 _-_ Non..ce n'est pas...Ils ne réfléchissent pas ainsi. Ils ne sont pas parfaits, et je suis certainement un très gros avantages pour eux si on se base sur mon pouvoir, mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'ils fonctionnent. Ils ont des règles et des valeurs. Et je viens de toutes les briser.

Chuuya observa un petit moment son partenaire. Autrefois, Dazai n'aurait même pas songer à ce genre de chose, au fait de décevoir quelqu'un, de ne pas avoir répondu aux attentes. Il n'aurait porté aucun intérêt à l'impact que quelques meurtres auraient eu sur le monde autour de lui.

Mais ce Dazai-ci, se rappela Chuuya, était à la fois semblable et nettement différent de celui qu'il avait connu plus jeune.

Ce Dazai porté dans son coeur la sécurité de ses collègues qu'il considérait comme des amis, il veillait à respecter leurs attentes, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas forcément tous les jours.

Alors Chuuya laissa tomber les bandages dans un petit coin de la douche avant de porter ses mains sur les joues de son époux, patientant jusqu'à ce que leur regard se rencontre, avant de laisser échapper quelques mots.

-Je sais que ta petite agence à un code. Que ce que tu as fait pendant ta captivité et que la manière dont tu t'es prit pour t'en échapper, ce n'est pas la façon dont ils agissent. Et ils ont beaux tous être des imbéciles finit, il n'empêche que je sais qu'ils tiennent assez à toi pour passer l'éponge la dessus.

-Je les ai tué dans un but parfaitement égoïste Chuuya ce n'est…

-Tu l'as fait pour me protéger n'est-ce pas ? _Interrompit le roux._ N'est-ce pas là ce que vous revendiquez dans votre Agence ?

-Si mais cela… _tenta Dazai._

-Alors ce que tu as fait, n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Ils sauront t'offrir leur pardon. Tu es de leur famille, tu as trouvé ta famille Osamu. Exactement de la même manière que la Mafia est ma famille, alors tu peux être certain que quoique tu puisses faire ils t'accueilleront quand même. Je te rappelle qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est innocent..

Dazai ferma les yeux, laissant un petit soupir lui échapper alors qu'il allait poser son front contre celui de son compagnon. Chuuya pouvait presque voir tous les rouages qui s'animaient dans la tête de son époux et cela lui arracha un petit sourire. Il savait pertinemment que les doutes allaient persister pendant encore un moment, mais Chuuya était certain que les choses finiraient par s'arranger.

-On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. Quand tu te seras douché, parce que honnêtement c'est seulement parce que je t'aime que je suis encore la avec toi, parce que tu pues. Il faudra que tu manges et que tu boives aussi. Après tout ceci on ira dormir et demain...seulement demain nous pourrons nous inquiéter de toutes les conséquences qu'il risque d'y avoir d'accord ?

Chuuya sentit Dazai hocher de la tête avant que des lèvres ne viennent s'emparer des siennes. Le baiser n'avait pas grand-chose de romantique, il n'était pas parfait non plus, mais sentir à nouveau pleinement leur partenaire à travers se baiser était amplement suffisant pour eux.


End file.
